Web browsers often cache content to allow faster rendering of a desired web content that has been previously received. When content is updated, often only a portion of the cached content has been modified from a previous version of the cached content. However, the entire updated content must be received again from a server even if only a small portion of the already cached content has been modified. This wastes bandwidth and leads to longer wait times while the entire content is received from a server via a network. Therefore, there exists a need for a more efficient way to receive updated content.